Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to circuits. More specifically, examples of the present invention are related to interface circuits that transmit signals.
Background
Electronic circuits consume power to operate. When communicating between electronic circuit elements, electronic signals are typically transmitted and received across electrical conductors coupled between the circuit elements. The communications are typically realized with electrical voltages and/or currents that are transmitted and received across the electrical conductors between the input and output circuitry of the electronic circuits.
There are many design choices that designers must consider when designing electronic circuits that need to interface with other circuits. For instance, it is often necessary for a circuit designer to design interface circuitry with matched impedances between the transmitter and receiver circuits in order to reduce losses and reflections that occur in transmission lines between the various circuit elements that are communicating with one another. In addition, circuit designs also typically employ fixed predetermined voltage swings in the communication signals as set forth in specifications in order for the transmitter and receiver circuits to reliably communicate with one another across the communication lines between the circuits.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.